All my pain and suffering
by JaykintheFox
Summary: Jaykin is a half human half kitsune demon, who is haunted by the deaths of his parents and his friends, Manic and Shadow beging to find the answers but can they handle Jaykin's angish? please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own sonic, or any related characters, i don't own Helling or any related characters, i do in fact own Jaykin the fox., oh ya, don't own any InuYasha characters.

BEEP,BEEP the alarm clock went off once the time hit 6:30.

"aw..." a voice raised form the blankets.

BANG the door of the room was swung open and then came a rushing green hedgehog and then landed smack on the person on the blankets.

"aou... the voice said reviling him self.

"Wakey wakey Jaykin" the green hedgehog said rolling to the side of the bed.

"Weekend over?" Jaykin said twitching his two fox ears.

"Ya..." the green hedgehog said rolling on top of Jaykin.

"Why do you always do that?" Jaykin asked struggling to get the hedgehog off of him.

"Wanna say were dating at school?" the hedgehog said with a small blush.

"Haha" Jaykin said stroking back the green hedgehogs hair "we tried the prank once Manic, everyone thought it was too real, were already outcast and freaks of the school, i don't think we want it any worse" Jaykin said grinning at the blushing Manic. "Now get off of me".

"Sorry" Manic said jumping off "Hurry tho, Amy made breakfast" Manic said and skipped out of Jaykin's room.

Jaykin sat up and stretched then headed for his closet. "What to where...what..." Jaykin slowly turned his head right and upon his dresser was big baggy jeans with the ends of them slightly ripped and lots of side pockets also light black and a black belt. Jaykin kindly took them and slipped the Jeans on and put the belt, he then reached and slipped on a shirt it was black and went to his elbows, once there the rest of the sleeve was red and covered most of his hand. Jaykin stretched yet again and took his dad's old ring, a mere silver and black ring. "I miss you dad" Jaykin said choked up a bit and then walked out of the door and headed for the table.

"Something smells good Shadow, you cooking?" Jaykin asked sarcastically.

"Shut up" Shadow said and steeping away form the stove, and was in full view.

Shadows attire was a golden cross chain and black foot ball sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Here ya go twerp" a blue hedgehog said well handing Manic his breakfast.

"Mm mm French toast, thanks Sonic" Manic said and began eating.

"Whatever" Sonic said sighing and ruffled his black shirt and straightened out his dark blue vest.

"What are we doing today?" Sonic asked taking a set next to Jaykin.

Jaykin moved his two large twin fox tails to a right for Sonic to seat, then rolled his eyes, "School" the fox simply said.

"Oh shit!" Sonic shouted and ran to his room.

"Whats his problem?" a voice came form the door.

Shadow leaned to a right and looked at who was at the door. "Hello Rouge".

"Hello shadow" Rouge said and took a seat beside Jaykin.

"You look good today" Sonic said entering the kitchen and eying Rouge.

"You think?" Rouge said standing up reviling a short skirt and with sweatshirt and did a little spin.

"Ya you do" Sonic said taking a seat to Jaykin again.

SNAP, Amy was snapping her fingers to wake Jaykin from his daze.

"Dad..." Jaykin simply said.

The room fell silent living Amy to speak up.

"Breakfast Jayki" (jayky however you want to spell it)

"Oh thanks" Jaykin said a little daze and took the plate, and nodded to Amy.

After Breakfast everyone slipped on there coats and headed out the door for school.

"Whats wrong with Jayki?" Manic asked Rouge.

Rouge looked down at Manic, "I don't know Mani...but whatever it is, he has a right to" Rouge smiled down at Manic and then look over at Jaykin.

Jaykin looked straight ahead with his eyes narrow and his left hand formed a fist, and his other held his bag pack.

"Jaykin?" Sonic said putting his hand on Jaykin's shoulder.

"I want to stay home today" Jaykin said with a tear rolling down his eyes.

"I'll watch him" Manic spoke up noticing Jaykin.

"Okay" Shadow said and sighed.

After Jaykin and Manic left to go back home a question reached Sonic.

"I Know he's crushed and stuff...but for what again?" Sonic said idiotically.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted.

"Ya Sonic, whats wrong with you?" Shadow shouted.

Rouge sighed "I'll explain it AGAIN to you on the bus" Rouge let out another sigh and got on the bus.

"Jaykin?" Manic said and looked up the now very upset fox.

"Yes Mani?" Jaykin said approaching his street.

Manic kept quite, and looked down at his feet mu mering.

"What is it Mani?" Jaykin asked, and showing that talk was making him feel better.

Manic still kept quite , but then reached out his hand, for Jaykin it was like slow motion, he could see Manic's hand going for his, Jaykin did not move his hand but simply moved it closer to Manic's. Manic reached Jaykin's hand and held it tight.

"Jaykin..." Manic looked up waiting for the sigh for him to stop but didn't receive one.

Jaykin held Manic's hand for at least two minuets but then broke it off to open the door to the home. Jaykin steeped in and admittedly felt safer.

"Um.." Manic choked out "If you need anything I'll be in the living room" Manic choked out his words again.

Jaykin merely nodded and headed for when he spent most of his two weeks, his parents room.

Manic sighed and headed for the couch. (I'm glade I can help him...) Manic thought (I cant believe i held his hand) the blushed hedgehog laughed to himself and then stretched out on the couch.

"Can you tell me now Rouge?" Sonic questioned.

"Fine" Rouge said in defeat. "Jaykin has been like this...well.." Rouge passed.

"Because 1 month ago his parents were killed in a Plane bombing once landing at Hawaii airport" Shadow said angered by Sonic's question.

"Along with our parents as well" Amy said with sadness in her tone.

Shadow sat up form his set and rested his head on the back of Sonic and Rouge's seat.

"And he feels guilty because he encouraged his parents and all of ours to take the trip" Shadow spoke again.

"Also" Amy added "Due to Jaykin's emotional and mental conditions his parents asked for us to watch over him in there will" Amy said.

"I.." Sonic began sobbing "I didn't know".

"its Okay...Sonic...but now you know why we stay with him." Rouge said.

The bus came to a hult.

"Oh ya school..." Sonic said in a unenthusiastic tone.

"Come on guys" Amy said "Only four hours of this, then we get to go home and see Jaykin" Amy added.

"We all know his upset yet he, acts normal with us around" Shadow pointed out.

"Yah thats weird" Sonic answered, "we should all really talk to him about it" Sonic suggested.

"Good idea Sonic" Amy said switching positions with her bag pack.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad, and the parents of Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Rouge, and Tails...and I'm Sorry for the suicide of Tails." Jaykin stared at himself in the bedroom mirror, he saw an empty soul and a confused mind. Then...

"Dad...dad...DAD!" Jaykin screamed and saw an image of his farther smiling at him, Jaykin cranked back his fist and punched the mirror. The mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. After all the pieces had hit the floor Jaykin fell to the floor and screamed in pain, for his right hand was covered in blood and had pieces of glass in it.

"AHHHH! Jaykin screamed in pain.

The screamed awoke Manic form his peaceful sleep. "Jaykin?" Manic spoke softly, he heard the scream of pain again and jumped up. "JAYKIN!" Manic shouted and rushed to the room.

There he saw Jaykin sitting thing with a glass shard in one hand and his other hand upside down, showing his wrist. Manic ran and tackled Jaykin to his back. Manic's tears rolled off his face and fell on Jaykin's face.

"WHY!" Manic screamed "WHY DO YOU FEEL SO GUILTY!" Manic shouted.

Jaykin just began crying harder.

"DON'T JAYKY! PLEASE DON'T!" Manic screamed and let his tears go.

"What the hell!" a voice came down the hall, it was Sonic and Shadow. Then ran down the hall and pulled Manic off of Jaykin and help the broken hearted kitsune up.

Shadow sat beside Jaykin and took his hand into both of his. "Jaykin i know you feel bad, but its not your fault" Shadow said and took one of his hands and lifted up Jaykin's teary face and turned the fox's face to face his. "You hear me?" Shadow asked "not your fault, Manic worries about you, and please don't add what happened with you and your master into this mess" Shadow said a little nervously. Shadow knew he wasn't going to get any words out of Jaykin so he sat up and began to leave.

"My master" Jaykin said raising his head. "I will never know why my parents, my farther sent me there, and to him...and what went down, well haunt me forever" Jaykin spoke and sat up as well.

"I'm sorry Jaykin" Shadow sat teary eye now.

"My friend" Jaykin said give Shadow a hug. "Go get Mani...if he really wants to know why i am like this...it's time to tell him and you" Jaykin spoke and left the room.

"Ah.." Shadow said nothing and nodded his head (Now...i will learn what happened to Jaykin)

Shadow turned to leave, and saw Manic in the hallway looking back at him.

suicide


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own sonic or any related characters, don't own InuYasha, not own Hellsing. I do own Jaykin.

"Manic!" Shouted Shadow. "Come here" he said again.

Manic walked down the hall, humming a tune "yeah Shadow?" Manic asked innocently.

A sigh escaped Shadow's mouth, "take a seat" Shadow said.

10 Minuets later.

"where's Jaykin?" Shadow asked out loud.

"It's not like him to forget" Manic add.

"I know..bu" Shadow trailed off and sat up quickly. "Oh god!" he said.

BANG, the sound the filled the house for at least a second. Shadow looked at Manic, Manic looked at Shadow, they rushed down stairs praying it wasn't what the thought.

" Jaykin what's wrong with you!" Sonic's came down the hall way of down stairs.

There was Jaykin on his knee's with Sonic standing a few feet away with him, and with him Sonic held a gun.

"What are you doing Sonic!" Manic shouted.

"Mani..." Sonic said hiding the gun behind his back. "Amy Rouge take Mani up stairs now!" he ordered.

Amy and Rouge both nodded and took Mani up stairs, Manic struggled, and broke free he ran up to the corner to here what was going on.

"Jaykin!" Shadow shouted and took the gun out of Sonic's hand. "You don't have to shoot your self because I'll do it for you!" Shadow shouted.

Amy, Rouge, and Manic both gasped and covered there mouths.

"We accepted that fact that our parents are dead, you should too" Shadow shouted again and put the tip of the gun to Jaykin's head and graped him by the throat. "You want to end up like Tails!" Shadow angerly spat out.

"Shad..." Sonic said looking down at the mention of Tails.

"I will kill you were you stand Jaykin" Shadow said. "Explain, tell us, tell the people that love you, tell them, tell me whats wrong!" Shadow yelled.

Jaykin's eyes were full of fear, loss, and anger, "Fi..." "fine" Jaykin simply said.

Shadow let go of his grip, Jaykin landed on his knee's again. Manic came running out of the coroner and began sobbing and hugging on Jaykin.

"Don't hurt him again!" Manic shouted.

Shadow was taken back yet continuing to get the story.

"Manic.." Sonic said searching for what to say. "Come with me" Sonic said approaching Manic.

"NO!" Manic began to put up a fight once Sonic began to take his hand. "NOOO!" Manic shouted.

"Go on" Jaykin said standing up.

The fight left Manic, so he left the room with Sonic, once reaching a corner Sonic, span a round and dropped to the floor, Shadow took the magazine clip out of the gun and hid it in his pocket.

"Sonic?" Manic asked confused.

"Shut up and get down" Sonic whispered.

Back in the basement part:

"Are you ready to tell me?" Shadow asked.

"As you wish" Jaykin said raising his head and took a set on a couch.

"Kay" Shadow sat on the table to be face to face with Jaykin. "When your ready" Shadow said.

Jaykin cleared his throat and then grinned evilly at Shadow. "I always hated my parents to sending me to see HIM".

Shadow's facial expression disappointed to shock to pure disgust.

"I was sad when i herd the news, yet it was better off, Shadow my friend." Jaykin paused and narrowed his eyes. "Shadow, the simplest way for me to tell you why i am like this, the, my parents sent me to die" Jaykin went back to a normal facial expression.

"What do you mean the sent you to die" Shadow questioned confused.

"Apparently with all my conditions the thought it was a good idea for me to join the army" Jaykin grinned at Shadow again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow asked a little annoyed.

"I'll show you" Jaykin said grinning even bigger.

"You..." Shadow raised his head this time, and stared at Jaykin's grin. "What the hell...are those fangs!" Shadow's eyes widened and went to a shock face again.

"HAHAH" Jaykin laugh was a dark very disturbing laugh. "You've heard of the Hellsing Organization, he turned me Shadow, and I am haunted why" Jaykin stood up and went of to the gun, he picked it up and walked over to Shadow again. "I'll take the magazine clip now" Jaykin said.

"This is sudden" Shadow spoke while searching his pocket and handed it to Jaykin.

"It's sudden because he wanted to know so sudden" Jaykin spoke while loading. "So come with me" Jaykin asked.

Shadow's eyes widen even bigger. "Were, and why?" Shadow asked ruffling the fur on his chest.

Jaykin sat beside Shadow and put an arm over him, "Shadow you have always showed me friendship when i showed nothing, so please come with me, we well learn why i was turned" Jaykin whispered in Shadow's ear.

This made Shadow's ear twitch and blush a little. Shadow merely shook his head "What do you mean by turned?" Shadow asked.

"Come with me my friend and you will learn" Jaykin asked, "Please I'm begging" Jaykin went to one knee and took Shadow's hand.

Shadow blushed even more, and with that Jaykin smiled.

"No?" Jaykin said guessing Shadow's answer. "Then i will give you most of the answers now then" Jaykin spoke in a dark tone and stood up.

"What, how?" Shadow asked.

"Like this" Jaykin whispered and picked Shadow up. Jaykin looked lustfully into Shadow's eyes


End file.
